Battle of Taspir
by Arthor
Summary: The Republic has made an attempt to take over the planet of Taspir 3 and they send General Aayla Secura and Commander Bly to lead the attack though when they arrived they got attacked by the CIS and Aayla got poison in her system by an assassin to make the job for the CIS but can the commander hold out until reinforcements arrive... and i am rating it M cause of the pain Aayla has


**INTRO**

The battle has gone on for days now and the troops are starting to tire on the hot climate lava planet. Aayla Secura find herself in on of the buildings trying to build up her strength in addition getting her body used to the warm temperature on this dangerous planet meanwhile she is gathering her strength the troops rebuild their newly destroyed defenses by the droid there is no way they will survive this if the battle will continue as it do now. The newly appointed clone commander is positioned high in the building to be on the lookout for enemy attacks though for two days have the separatists not made a move while the volcano starts to spit out magma from the magma ocean located below the city. According to legend this planet have always been resourceful to its allies which makes it a key point in turning the tide though the CIS does not make it easy for our heroes. The clones keep a high security to avoid additional mistakes from being made as the general keeps reminding the troops.

- What is the status rapport trooper ? Commander

- Nothing to report ! Cole

- Good we do not want any surprises, the general needs her rest even though she will not admit it. Commander

- Yes Sir, Cole

- I hope we will get of this rock as soon as possibly Cole, Dax said with a smile

-Why is that?

The captain took of his helmet to look at him without the mask seeing as it is very unfriendly.

- Mostly because of the heat in this system . Dax removed also the helmet looking around knowingly that there probably would be seperatist in the area scouting.

- Yeah but if we succeed in cleaning up the separatist mess our efforts would had helped the whole republic.

- Listen Cole we are brothers so i will tell you a weird dream i had yesterday, it was about me starting a family with a beautiful wife i thought she might be a twi'lek like our dear general and we had three children, the life in that dream was magical but then i woke up in this tropical environment realizing that something like that will always be a dream for us soldiers nothing more . Dax

- Someday in the future the war will end when peace will come to the galaxy so the soldiers will not be needed any more. Cole

- What happens then ? What will become of us ? We have only been trained for war.

- I do not know but i do know that we need to have focus on the task ahead we cannot keep these dreams come in the way . The Captain gave him a pat on the shoulder giving him a reassuring look.

The soldier felt his morale raising now more positive then he was earlier, resetting his body language to a more strong and confident pose aiming at the bridge to send back any clanker coming close to their position.

- This is the Dax i remember, full of spirit to get out there to blast some droids this is why a captain's job is a blessing working aside brothers like you, Cole stationed himself beside Dax in a sitting position with the DC-15A resting in his arms.

Dax Looked at the more experienced clone in admiration of the success he had achieved in relaxing the soldier even though his mind was focused on something else however his mind right now was nothing more then seeing those battle droids being turned into scrap metal it was a game for the captains squad.

**Aayla **

The pain i am feeling right now is nothing i felt before. Even though the amnesia part earlier this was far worse my whole body felt cold in addition started my leg to feel very hot resulting in excruciating pain. She just wanted it to stop everything from here on now would be up to the force to decide though giving up was not a choice. The knowledge of having two of my best friends at my side is reassuring which help to keep the darkness away. Commander Bly will fight to his last breath to save me and that is something personal for me gaining high respect from my point of view. Master Yoda was teaching a new technique for us to withstand more pain that we normally would by going inside our mind in addition starting to think about other thing instead of the pain but i know the pain is overwhelming i also know that master Yoda could also sense the danger ahead.

- Bly ? Aayla asked in a calm voice

- Yes General ! Commander replied in a nervous tone sitting down next to the general

- I know something that could help the scanning for the disease because i know the name of the poison they injected me with, it is called the the rakghoul plague. the General stated before she went into her thoughts again

- The rakghoul Plague ? That is an ancient plague originated from the planet Taris it was one of our first thing to research at Kamino the patient will start with becoming more aggressive then her usual state though this is really difficult to spot on a jedi so it was really a good thing she told us about it or else we could have been searching for week until it was too late. The Medic said took a deep breath and setting up the thing in order to work against the disease.

So the General has many tricks up her sleeve though i wonder how could she have known so exactly what the disease was even a jedi should not have the capability in researching her own body but again i am no jedi maybe it is on of those magic tricks she uses. The commander looked at her with a confusion how there is always more surprises with the twi-lek then any other he had worked with.

- Excuse me doc i need to go away for just a minute to get something to drink do you want something as well?

- It is okay Commander the health of our general is way more important besides i have already been to the camp before i got here.

With that said Bly went to the camp and got some well needed refreshments.

The medic team started inject the antiserum immediately after he left the room so Aayla begun to scream very high it was a slow process that hurt like hell however it was effective. Then the scream became silent, The general passed out silencing the whole room this is the first time they had done this procedure.

- What happened ? Bly rushed into the room hearing the scream from the camp

- Doctors doing their job! said the medic with an annoyed tone

- Do not give me that tone our general just passed out by something you did, he replied with an aggressive tone

- Don't you have a war to win Commander besides i never see you taking orders from a doctor so why should we take orders from you !

Bly nodded seeing he was acting unprofessional and if the troops would have seen this, what message would that have sent.

- Is she going to be okay, he said with a calm voice

- This is our first time doing this procedure in the real world so it is a question of time i am afraid.

- Sorry i lost it earlier i ..

- It is okay commander we all become a shocked seeing our strong general in so much pain, it makes us real people to feel those emotions.

Bly looked at his general and felt a tear go down his cheek seeing her cheeks have been flooding with tears when the serum started to take action. he sat down in quiet on the beds side then he saw her transmitter blinking. He went out to answer the caller.

- Hello this is Commander Bly talking for Aayla Secura she in not responsive at the moment what can i do for you ?

- This is supreme chancellor Palpatine of the galactic republic speaking awaiting a report of the battle ahead, He smiled at the young commander

- We have not been able to push forward the separatist defense have been too strong to breach sir, He replied nervously

- Then breach it we need this planet as soon as possible, the chancellor said before hanging up

I hate that guy hopefully we will get a new chancellor soon someone that is less old and is more kind to us however i might need to contact the jedi council

- This is master Fisto speaking what do you have to report my friend, the master said with a great smile something that he seem to always have around.

- Hello master it is good seeing you again though i have bad news, Aayla is not well the troops are not well fortified to survive an separatist attack therefore i would kindly ask the jedi for support if you have the ability to send reinforcements we would certainly be happy for it.

- I Believe Master Eeth koth in addition to myself is free so we will assemble a fleet to assist your course we will also bring our apprentices they could be a bit "talky ", do not win until we get there okay ! He replied ending with laughter

- We would not dare , I replied with a smile and then hang up


End file.
